Typing Away Her Memories
by Monisse
Summary: Yet another oneshot. Totally focused about Robin typing her toughts on her agenda in the time she was on the hiding. Very Amon x Robin. R


This is another one shot. Amazinflgy I am back with another fanfic about Witch Hunter Robin. This one wrote in the middle of a brainstorm and it's all about Robin's feelings during her hiding times. Completly the oposite of the first fanfic where Amon was focused. So, there was this scene where Zaizen had some words on his computes screen that aparently were from Robin. A little spoiler.

I wanted to focus the moment where she actually wrote them. Here you have my toughts of the moment. Her toughts are in _Italic._

Very Amon x Robin this time. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Typing Away her Memories**

Ever since Robin Sena came to Japan, this small island, different food, foreign language and different culture, that she kept a small electronic agenda with her. This would help her to keep track of her hunts, thoughts and memories. She used it mostly after the end of her hunts, ever since the beginning. How she felt empty without having Father Juliano to confess her inner sins and tell that yet, she had killed another one. So sinful she felt on her new job as a hunter for STN-J.

Typing away her memories seemed the best way to relieve her from the ever increasing pain in the soul and heart she was starting to feel.

Robin had come all this way in a few months, it was almost unbelievable how could she survived so many things. Deep inside she still feared what was to come. Now, without Amon on her side, she could say she felt empty.

How she missed his dark presence that seemed to wrap her slender figure like a warm blanket. She admitted that the only place she felt safe was by his side. Master told her once, that she could trust that dark haired man with all her heart, and despite the dreams and the fear of him betraying her or never see him again, deep inside she trusted him. She trusted him blindly.

_Amon…._ His name softly escaped her barely open lips. It sounded so strange, the echo of his name on the cold room, all around her.

And here she was. Hiding herself from the light of the world, barely knowing how much time she could stand or would be hiding in the shadows. Her own shadows.

Robin was hiding in the top room of Nagira's office. She was safe here, after all it was Amon who sent her there so she could have a place to hide until all the fuzzing around STN-J was over and Nagira has welcomed her, with warm brotherly manners. He did understood all she was going through and was the first to come stand by her side this past months in hiding and helping her whenever she needed, even putting himself to great dangers. For that, she would be eternally thankful.

It was already dark outside and the pale white light of the moon was passing through the window. She was in no mood to greet that light and preferring to be quietly seated in that bed, only letting the light bathe her bare feet and lightning a small candle by her side.

Sighing again. These days, sleep was the last thing on her mind and yet she felt this seemed another night without rest. Fear constantly beating to the sound of her heart. Carefully opening her personal agenda, Robin prepared herself to write some thoughts.

Am I a person?

Or am I a Witch?

…No. I am Robin.

_And I always will be…but I changed so much that I hardly know what I am in this moment. A small piece of the girl I once was. But I decided to live as a witch and to that I will stand from now on._

Witches are the new mankind. People are the oldman.  
People hate witches and Witches hate people.

_Here I am, again in the middle of a war. A different war, between humans and Witches. I came to switch my side of the battle, from all I have learned in the past months being a hunter, never thought how the other side felt…I am so afraid._

Can't we just love each other?

_It would be the end of all this madness. People need love and so do I. I'm so tired of hiding away from the sun. All my life, since I was a child I was thought to love the next one as I loved myself and God. It was so wrong. Learning something and doing the opposite. I now come to this realization. Can't just Witches love men and Men love Witches? _

Am I " Joan of Arc"?

_So many similarities. The virgin girl who fought for her ideals, for what she truly believed. And how she ended…_

No. I am not.

_I refuse to die in the end! Whatever is to be my time ahead I will always stand my ground and fight. Always, to the end. If only he…_

I love Amon.

_I do, don't I? And How I miss him in this right moment. He's everything I needed. With his cold manner, but at the same time comforting and understanding. She was not only her partner in the office. She was certain they had grown to something bigger and deeper. He was now her friend and somewhat her guardian angel, always there when she fell._

I believe we can understand each other.

I can fight, because I believe.

_We need to understand each other. Put aside our past and live forward, understanding the consequences of our acts toward each other. __I have blind confidence. _

_This is all I need to know to keep on fighting everyday. I believe. I believe. I believe._

_I believe in him. _

God helped her if this agenda went to the wrong hands. She would be stone cold dead in the next minute. Robin blew the piece of candle that was burning beside her. Back to the shadows. She softly sighed and closing the small object with a soft click, she shifted to a comfortable position on the single bed. Another sigh. Lately they seem to come out more often… she wondered why. But deep within, she knew the reason why.

Robin wrapped the electronic agenda tightly in her arms as afraid it could go away, as her memories of him. She shut her eyes tightly to wash away the words, the acts and the images that crossed her mind. For another night she closed them tight not to cry again.

* * *

I hope you all likes this one. I believe it's bigger than the previwest but also is my favourite!! Read and Review please. Your toughts are very important to me.

**Monisse**


End file.
